Ouran Hearts
by digisammiegirl
Summary: A new set of twins show up at Ouran High School searching for something in the shadows. How will the Host Club handle them? Hearts will be stolen by the darkness. Can twilight break before trouble does?


Author's note: I know I haven't updated either of my stories, one in over a year, but I just couldn't help myself! I've reached a serious blockage on MSaS, and I seem to have lost interest in JotPaP. I recently got addicted to Ouran High School Host Club and wanted to do a OHSHC/HP crossover, but the twins caught my interest and I couldn't help but think of my other favorite set of twins. Hint: they are not related to HP.

It is probably a very bad idea for me to do this, but I couldn't help it. It was spur of the moment, done in less than an hour, with no real direction or back story which, once I read it over again, there is definite room for a back story in the future. I think I just gave birth to a monster.

Anywho, please go easy on me. I've been under a lot of stress this semester than usual and I'm not exactly up to par on my creativity. At lest tell me what you think and if it sounds like something you would like to see continued. If not, I'll leave this as a one-shot.

PS – I couldn't decide where to post this and decided to post in the OHSHC section since most of the story will take place in there. Tell me if you think it should be moved.

Ouran Hears

Chapter 1

The sound of sneakers tapping lightly against bricked concrete could not be heard over the soft ringing of a bell's chime. Two figures walked side by side to peer through an intricate, iron gate.

"Are you sure this is the place?" a blond asked. In response, a brunet nodded. With a snort, the blond gave the building a dubious look. "Doesn't look like a place darkness would touch."

"Most places are like that," the brunet said with a smile. The blond took on a sour face before softening.

"And how do you propose we go about finding the source? It's a school." The condescending question and statement were emphasized with a jerk of a thumb towards said school.

"How else?" the brunet asked amused. "Like the saying goes, when in Athens, and what not." The blond's eyes took on a dangerous tint.

"First off, it's when in Rome, not Athens. I thought Herc would have taught you something by now. Second, are you actually suggesting that we pose as students?" the blond asked with a turn of a head towards the brunet companion only to still in shock at the mischievous smile that faced him. With a slow rotation back and a glare towards the obviously rich and luxurious school, the blond head drooped in defeat, shoulders slumped. The triumph of the brunet would have been felt yards away if anyone else had been there to witness it.

"Let's head on back and get our supplies," the brunet suggested after the brief victory moment. Laying a hand on a shoulder, the brunet caught the attention of the blond. A comforting smile washed over the brunet's face. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

With a tiny, lopsided smile, the blond straightened. "I know, but you know how I hate these covert missions. The truth always comes out in the end." The brunet beamed.

"That's the fun of it. Besides, if things don't go smoothly at the end, we don't have to come back here again unless need be," the brunet amended, eyes taking on a sad hue. The blond sighed and nodded with understanding, eyes also holding a bit of sadness.

The two continued to stare up at the school in companionable silence, careful to take in the front lawn and how the shadows played in the afternoon sun. The sound of the fountain eased their minds as they looked up the tall windows where a hallway and staircase could barely be made out. Another chime rang out and vague outlines could be seen moving about.

After a while, the brunet gave another small smile. "It doesn't look like a place." The blond hummed and gave another lopsided smile.

Turning, the blond thrust a hand out in a sweeping motion. In response, a curved pillar of what could only be considered darkness sprang from the ground, wisps of darkness escaping the main structure. "Come on. I suppose we should go talk to Cid; see if he can't forge another set of identification for us again. Or modify the last set. I liked that one a lot better." The brunet nodded, still watching the students milling about through the windows. Seeing the other distracted, the blond tapped a shoulder, holding out a hand for the other to take. "Shall we get going, Sora?"

The brunet grinned and turned, taking the proffered hand. "Let's get going, Roxas."

The sound of sneakers tapping lightly on the bricked concrete faded as both walked into the pillar of darkness, fading from view as they went. After the last of their bodies walked through, the pillar grew smaller until it was as though nothing had ever been there.

Up in the window, another brunet boy with a decidedly feminine appearance in a blue jacket looked out towards the front gate. 'That's odd. I thought for sure I saw something there just now.'


End file.
